


Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться

by pixieprinceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hashirama Senju is our Lord, M/M, Slight OOC, Yamato blushes profusely, loads of potty humor, since I wrote in Russian I had to pass up on a great pun that is "shitnobi", some steamy stuff at the end, very fucked up anatomy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: У Ямато есть большой секрет, о котором ему непременно нужно поговорить, и колоссальные запасы румянца, а Какаши вполне оправдывает свою репутацию неисправимого пошляка. И причём тут вообще Первый Хокаге и очаровательные клетчатые шорты?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось очень стихийно по мотивам этого укуренного треда - https://twitter.com/rina_aronde/status/1282274055920418817, так что на особую гениальность текста я не претендую.
> 
> Активного действия в фичке нет - два идиота (и автор) просто шуткуют напропалую весь фанфик.
> 
> В шапке стоит предупреждение "частичный ООС", ибо Ямато действительно краснеет в промышленных масштабах, так что если вас такое сквикает, то лучше даже не начинайте.  
> То же самое, если вас оскорбляют различные вариации слова "жопа" или мягкий стёб над персонажами.
> 
> R стоит за последнюю сцену, но как-то постеснялась я прямо вынимать члены в стёбном фике, так что no food for you today, you little perverts.
> 
> Ах да - за закрытыми дверями Какаши называет Ямато "котёнком", и я умру на этом ООСшном холме.

— Сэмпай…

— Мм? – невнимательно отозвался Какаши, лениво скользя взглядом по чуть пожелтевшим страницам **« _Ича Ича: Тактика_ »**, подсвеченным мягкими лучами закатного солнца. Обжигающий жар позднего летнего дня постепенно сходил на нет, уступая место лёгкому бризу, и Какаши чувствовал себя котом, сонно свернувшимся на тёплой черепичной крыше. Правда, вальяжно развалился он совсем не на крыше, а на циновке в квартире Ямато, который, казалось, был чем-то крайне озабочен. На его выразительном лице отражалась бурная смесь эмоций, которая не вязалась со спокойной негой летнего вечера.

Какаши с лёгким сожалением отложил книгу и, перекатившись на бок, одарил своего кохая полусонной улыбкой:

— Всё хорошо, Тензо? Как-то ты взволнованно выглядишь…

По тому, как поспешно Ямато отвёл глаза и с каким неподдельным вниманием принялся изучать трещины на кафельной плитке, Какаши понял, что им предстоит разговор. Нет, даже не так – _разговор_. Поджилки предупреждающе дрогнули. Если чутьё его не подводило, а случалось это крайне редко, что-то серьёзное было на подходе.

Не меняя благожелательного выражения лица, Какаши принялся лихорадочно соображать. Официальными их отношения стали недели эдак две тому назад, хотя Ямато резонно замечал, что Какаши, крышами, словно блудный кот, приходил к нему ужинать каждый вечер в течение года, и отсчёт он будет вести оттуда. Какаши на своей версии летоисчисления не настаивал, но теперь принялся судорожно рыться в памяти. Впервые он пришёл к Ямато весной, сразу после того, как Третий отправил его на пенсию…то есть, переквалифицировал из Анбу в дрессировщика несносных двенадцатилеток. Значит, версию с пропущенной годовщиной первого совместного мисо можно спокойно опустить. К счастью, этим вечером он ещё не успел снять налобный протектор – Какаши исподтишка активировал шаринган и окинул комнату быстрым оценивающим взглядом. Его глаз не обнаружил никаких ароматных носков, нижнего белья, окровавленных бинтов или подпалённых штор, а для жилища шиноби это могло считаться практически эталоном чистоты. Вон, даже букетик полевых цветов, которые Какаши собирал в ночи вокруг стен Конохи, чертыхаясь и скользя на мокрой от росы траве, выглядит вполне свежим.

Молчание мало-помалу становилось угрожающим. Какаши подавил желание зажмуриться. Раз уж точной причины идентифицировать он не может, придётся палить наугад. Молниеносно прикинув пару возможных вариантов, Какаши решил начать с практически безотказного дзюцу щенячьих глаз, отработанного годами практики.

— Может, присядешь? – ласково предложил он, похлопав по циновке рядом с собой. К его удивлению, Ямато подскочил, как ужаленный, и отчаянно замотал головой:

— Нет, спасибо, я лучше постою.

В голосе его кохая слышалась звонкая нотка истерики, и Какаши забеспокоился уже по-настоящему.

— Слушай, Тензо, если у тебя что-то серьёзное…

— Серьёзное, сэмпай, - тихо отозвался Ямато упавшим голосом. И, прежде чем Какаши успел ответить, поднял на него свои огромные чёрные глаза, в которых читалось неподдельное смятение. – Я не был с вами до конца откровенен…

Теперь настал черёд Какаши ощущать, как холодный склизкий жгут паники скручивает его внутренности. Мысли, одна страшнее другой, хаотично метались у него в мозгу – Тензо понял, что они слишком разные, и хочет прекратить их встречи? У него есть кто-то другой? Дурацкую мысль о нежелательной беременности, которая явно просочилась в его голову из книг Джирайи, он с раздражением отмёл в сторону.

— Так… – осторожно отозвался Какаши, усаживаясь на циновке поудобнее и тревожно наблюдая за едва ли не заламывающим руки Ямато. – Тензо, котёнок, ты же знаешь, что мне ты можешь рассказать, что уго…

— Сэмпай, – выпалил Ямато скороговоркой, нервно крутя в пальцах палочки _хаси_ , – давай ты не будешь меня перебивать, а потом мы сделаем вид, что этого разговора никогда не было, договорились?

Несмотря на явную серьёзность маячащей впереди беседы, Какаши ухмыльнулся под маской. Его всегда забавляло, когда в минуты особого волнения Ямато забывал величать его на «вы», а потом очаровательно краснел, когда ему об этом напоминали. На что-что, а на память Какаши не жаловался.

— Договорились, – спокойно кивнул Хатаке, скрещивая руки на груди и показывая, что готов слушать.

Ямато сделал пару глубоких вдохов, поправил футболку, и кашлянув, тихо спросил:

— Помните, сэмпай, когда я только перешёл в Анбу из Корня?

Спустя пару секунд напряжённого молчания Какаши растерянно покосился на Ямато и, спохватившись, уточнил:

— А на вопросы отвечать можно?

Большие глаза Ямато преисполнились вселенской скорби, но он тем не менее медленно кивнул. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Какаши покивал в ответ и махнул рукой, призывая Ямато продолжать.

— А помните, как я постоянно настаивал на том, чтобы занимать в раздевалке крайний шкафчик у стены, за ширмой? – щеки Ямато постепенно начинали принимать оттенок закатного солнца, бившего в окна.

Озарение яркой молнией сверкнуло в мозгу Какаши, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не сложиться пополам от умиления. Наконец-то ему стало абсолютно ясно, куда ведёт этот разговор, и, как старший товарищ, более опытный (или, по крайней мере, более теоретический подкованный) любовник, да и просто как мужчина, в конце концов, он был просто обязан развеять все страхи Тензо решительным наступлением.

— Тензо, - начал он проникновенным тоном, игнорируя сошедшиеся на переносице брови Ямато, - я знаю, что обещал не перебивать, но хочу тебя заверить – что бы ни скрывалось тогда за той ширмой или сейчас за этими вот очаровательными клетчатыми шортами, это всё абсолютно нормально и естественно.

Вечер удивительных реакций дополнился ещё одной, когда огромные глаза Тензо округлились ещё больше.

— С-серьёзно?

— Конечно, серьёзно, – кивнул Какаши, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более умудрённым жизненным опытом, а на деле лихорадочно жонглируя наиболее тактичными формулировками. – Многие люди сталкиваются с… ммм … подобной ситуацией.

— А я всю жизнь был уверен, что я такой один остался, - растерянно пробормотал Ямато, почёсывая в затылке. – Сэмпай, а вы уверены…

— Уверен, – с нажимом ответил Какаши, и, пытаясь сгладить свою резкость, ляпнул: - Я всё же, в силу... ммм… возраста, повидал немало, и… эээ …э-экземпляры встречались всякие.

Ямато воззрился на него с таким непритворным изумлением, что было очевидно – только патологическая вежливость удержала его от дальнейших расспросов. «Ну и бред я несу», жалобно подумал Какаши, тоскливо косясь в сторону окна и серьёзно подумывая о симуляции хоть какого-нибудь приступа. Любому, кто хоть немного знал Хатаке, было известно, что сердечные терзания и плотскую страсть он предпочитал потреблять в бумажном варианте. Однако отступать было некуда, на кону была самооценка Ямато, поэтому Какаши лишь встряхнулся, напуская на себя свой самый уверенный вид.

Однако весь тщательно выстроенный фасад Какаши мгновенно осыпался после следующего прозвучавшего вопроса.

— Сэмпай, а были… в твоём послужном списке такие, которые… выглядели, как…ну… Первый Хокаге? – обмирающими губами вымолвил Ямато, по лицу которого читалось, что он предпочёл бы сию секунду провалиться сквозь землю.

Судорожно втянутый воздух мгновенно комом встал поперёк горла, и Какаши приложил всю свою немалую силу воли, чтобы не закашляться. Даже учитывая его обширную практику чтения эротических материалов ему никогда не приходило в голову искать информацию о личных параметрах Основателя. Из чистого уважения к человеку, который выстроил Коноху по брёвнышку, он предпочёл бы думать, что у Хаширамы Сенджу в свободных бриджах было на что посмотреть. Но Ямато, учитывая его крайне очевидную проблему, такие заверения вряд ли придадут веры в себя, так что Какаши отважно решил идти ва-банк. Хашираме-сама уже всё равно, а ему с Ямато ещё жить.

— Ты удивишься, но чуть ли не каждый третий, - пытаясь не менять выражения лица, хрипло выдал Какаши, повторно благодаря все сверхъестественные сущности за маску, которая скрывала истерически подёргивающийся уголок рта. И, подумав, поспешно добавил: - Не тот третий, который Третий, а количественно – третий. По счёту, то есть.

 _«Твою мать»_ , тут же мысленно выругался Какаши, заметив, как взгляд Ямато становится всё более подозрительным.

— Сэмпай, – в голосе Ямато вновь промелькнуло напряжение. – А мы сейчас точно об одном с вами, да?

— Разумеется, – нарочито небрежно отмахнулся Какаши, молясь, чтобы Ямато не заметил выступившей на его лбу испарины. Собравшись с духом, он решил, что пришло время наконец рубить сплеча, потому что, как выяснилось, беседы по душам, особенно на такие щекотливые темы, давались ему тяжело. Радости не добавляло ещё и то, что у Ямато откуда-то взялись сведения о том, как выглядели причиндалы Первого Хокаге, и Какаши совсем не хотелось гадать, хорошо это или плохо.

— В общем, Тензо, – наставительно произнёс Какаши, выкручивая регулятор своей внушительности до максимума, – неважно, Первый Хокаге там у тебя или нет, - и, приободрённый тем, как заметно просияло лицо Ямато, Какаши уверенно закончил: - но по большому счету, размер значения не имеет. Так что не переживай так.

Тишина, обрушившаяся на небольшую квартирку Ямато после его реплики, была поистине оглушительной. Ямато выглядел так, словно в нём боролись желание немедленно придушить Какаши и рассыпаться на молекулы, и, судя по оскорблённым домикам бровей, первое желание постепенно брало верх.

Мудр тот, кто боится гнева спокойного мужа, говаривал иногда Минато-сенсей, а Какаши был способным учеником, так что к пущенному умелой рукой кухонному полотенцу он был готов и увернулся, не вставая с циновки. Однако посыпавшийся следом град прихваток, губок, тряпок и прочих предметов кухонной обстановки вынудил его опрометью искать укрытия за котацу. Однако его кохай недаром дослужился до должности капитана Анбу – из пола позади Какаши с недобрым треском выросла копия Ямато, которая бесцеремонно повалила его на пол и пару раз чувствительно ткнула под ребра.

— Да сдаюсь я, сдаюсь! – придушенно прохрипел Какаши, чувствуя, как маска медленно сползает с подбородка, и отчаянно сражаясь с острыми коленками клона, которые, казалось, непременно стремились добраться до чувствительных частей его анатомии, - И вообще, чего ты так взвился?

Клон и его опасные колени испарились с лёгким хлопком, и вот уже настоящий Ямато склонился над поверженным обидчиком. Судя по нелёгкой борьбе, которую на его лице всё ещё вели уязвлённо встопорщенные брови и густой кирпичный румянец, конечный приговор Какаши ещё не был вынесен. А значит, подсудимому стоило как можно быстрее начать исправлять ситуацию.

— Слушай, ну неправильно я тебя понял, но зачем уж сразу прибегать к насилию, - попытался урезонить Ямато Какаши, примирительно поднимая ладони вверх. – В моё оправдание, я действительно думал…

— Что у меня маленький член, Какаши-сэмпай?! – мгновенно ощетинился Ямато. – Я вам покажу…

— С удовольствием, – ухмыльнулся Какаши, не в силах удержаться от колкости, чем заработал ещё один взгляд, которым врагов Конохи можно было резать на ленточки. Внезапно с удивительно спокойным лицом, Ямато поднялся с колен и принялся возиться с тесёмками своих шорт.

Надо признаться, глядя на его бесстрастное лицо, Какаши запаниковал.

— Тензо, ты, это…

— Вы же сами сказали, что желаете посмотреть, Какаши-сэмпай, – в голосе Ямато отчётливо слышался сдавленный истерический смешок. Какаши сделал глубокий вдох, соскрёб себя с тёплого деревянного пола и осторожно приблизился к Ямато, который, закусив губу, сражался с на совесть затянутым узлом. Он положил руки на ладони Ямато и вздохнул:

— Пусть я тебя и неправильно понял, но я имел в виду всё, что сказал…

— Ага, а как насчёт того, что ты в курсе размерного ряда чуть ли не всей мужской половины Конохи? – ядовито поинтересовался Ямато, на мгновение отпуская завязочки.

— Ну, возможно, этот момент был маленьким художественным преувеличением, – беспечно пожал плечами Какаши, но тут же спохватившись, напустил на себя вид оскорблённой невинности. – И вообще, меня ранит твоё недоверие.

— А меня - твоё! – ещё пуще надулся Ямато, принимаясь терзать пояс своих шорт с удвоенной силой. Как известно, однако, крайне специфическая разновидность злых духов специально затягивает узлы на штанах потуже именно в те моменты, когда их срочно нужно распустить, так что яростные попытки Ямато продемонстрировать Какаши, насколько он был неправ, успехом не увенчались.

Какаши воспринял это как знак судьбы.

— Тензо, дружок, может, забудем эту неловкость, и… эээ, пойдём подышим свежим воздухом, а? - с надеждой в голосе предложил Какаши, от всей души желая поскорее перестать сгорать от стыда и плавиться от едва сдерживаемого хохота. Несмотря на полыхавшее в нем секунду назад праведное негодование, Ямато взглянул на него глазами побитой собаки, и Какаши мгновенно почувствовал себя последней сволочью.

Знаки судьбы, а это были они, недвусмысленно давали понять, что от лицезрения материалов для взрослых ему никуда не деться. Какаши был человеком мужественным, так что судьбу свою он принял с честью - а именно, исторгнув вздох, достойный проседающего каменного строения, присоединился к вызволению Ямато из плена клетчатых шортов.

Как только верёвочки были распутаны, Какаши отступил на шаг и ласково подмигнул всё ещё полыхающему ярким румянцем Ямато:

— Ну что, несу свою музыку для стриптиза?

— Иди ты, – беззлобно отозвался Ямато, нервно наматывая тесьму на пальцы. – Слушай, Какаши... ты только, пожалуйста, дай мне одно обещание.

Какаши вновь напрягся. Вся эта пантомима затягивалась до неприличия, и помимо вполне понятных животных интересов в нём вовсю играло простое человеческое любопытство, так что он почти был готов станцевать голым на крыше, лишь бы Ямато снял уже свои треклятые штаны и перестал ломать комедию. С другой стороны... подписывать обет молчания или совместное опекунство над тремя сиротками из детского дома Какаши тоже был пока не готов. Тем не менее, взвесив все за и против, он осторожно кивнул. На лице Ямато отразилось несказанное облегчение, и он, пламенея всё новыми оттенками алого, прошептал:

— Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться.

Растерянный и сбитый с толку, Какаши только снова кивнул, неуверенно косясь на нижнюю половину Ямато. Тот сделал пару глубоких вдохов, словно готовясь прыгнуть в ледяную воду, и.… стал медленно поворачиваться к Какаши спиной, одновременно спуская шорты.

 _«Милостивый Мадара, это что, была **прелюдия**?»_ панически пискнуло в голове у Хатаке, и будь это в его власти, он бы шикнул на самого себя, чтобы не спугнуть робкую решимость Ямато.

Клетчатые шорты упали на пол с легким шелестом. Какаши с буквально-таки патологическим интересом приник взглядом к весьма недурным формам, на которые ему уже довелось потаращиться вволю во время их совместных вечеров. В памяти внезапно всплыло, что Ямато действительно всеми силами оберегал свою пятую точку от поползновений Какаши, но тот всегда списывал это на временное стеснение и, уважая решение Ямато, взять дело в свои руки не торопился. Как выяснялось, этому поведению нашлась вполне веская причина.

Чем больше Какаши всматривался в ягодицы Ямато, тем больше ему бросалось в глаза, что левая была несколько больше и ... как-то бугристее правой. Ему даже показалось, что он различает в неровностях какие-то закономерности, прежде чем Ямато едва слышно бросил через плечо:

— Готов? Помни уговор – ты обещал не смеяться.

Помимо тесёмкозапутывающей разновидности злых духов водились в окрестностях Конохи ещё и такие, которые появлялись, как только кто-то произносил фразу "не смейся", и беспощадно искушали бедолагу на запретное действо. Какаши поспешно набрал полную грудь воздуха и принялся усиленно думать о расписании миссий на следующую неделю в тщетной надежде подавить приступ нервного хихиканья.

— Готов, – кое-как совладав с собой, произнёс он.

Одним только богам было известно, насколько Какаши ошибался.

С громким выдохом Ямато одним махом стянул нижнее бельё со своей филейной части и неловко замер в полунаклоне, позволяя Какаши в деталях рассмотреть предмет их сегодняшнего разговора.

У Ямато на заду красовался белоснежный, словно высеченный из мрамора лик Первого Хокаге.

Ровнёхонько по центру левой ягодицы.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь, которую язык бы не повернулся назвать скучной, Какаши почувствовал, как его челюсть плавно спланировала к его ногам.

Портретное сходство было неочевидным, но, с другой стороны, на горном монументе над Конохой оно было не лучше, а уж для мемориала на чьей-то заднице так и вовсе заслуживало всяческих похвал.

Разумеется, это не отменяло очень важного вопроса, какого чёрта у Ямато на жопе вдруг выступил Хаширама Сенджу.

Этот вопрос был лишь самым горящим из роя панически жужжащих у Какаши в голове мыслей: _«Нужно ли кормить...это…лицо? Чистить ему зубы? Есть ли у него вообще зубы?»_

Представив что-то потенциально зубастое рядом со своими легко уязвимыми частями тела, Какаши невольно вздрогнул и взмолился, _«Боги, пожалуйста, пусть у него не будет зубов, иначе мне придётся разбираться ещё и с незапланированной эректильной дисфункцией!»._

Другая, не менее тревожная мысль вспыхнула в его мозгу неоновыми буквами, « _А если оно_ разговаривает _? Милостивые духи, как только народ об этом пронюхает, Ямато больше проходу не дадут, а то и вовсе начнут в очереди вставать, чтобы спросить совета у Хаширамы-сама. То есть…у задницы Ямато-сама. Ещё, не дай Ками, в Совет Хокаге... **заседать** пригласят."_

В своих нервозных мысленных экзерсисах Какаши уже дошёл до этого, что внешние силы могут попытаться захватить власть в Конохе с помощью марионетки-Хокаге с Первым Хокаге на седалище, когда Ямато, вероятно, устав стоять в позе взлетающего журавля, очень невыразительным голосом поинтересовался:

— Ну что?

И если до этого Какаши откровенно паниковал, то это подчёркнуто блёклое «ну что» открыло под его рёбрами совсем другой ящик Пандоры.

« _Я ... обещал... не ржать_ », сжимая губы в тонюсенькую полосочку и жалея, что не обучился языку жестов, строго сказал себе Какаши. « _И вовсе ничего смешного тут нет. Абсолютно обычная, будничная ситуация. Каждый день встречаю людей с рожами на заду. И совсем не забавно, что это не кто иной, как Основатель Конохи, Бог Шиноби и Повелитель Мокутона в одной физиономии…»_

Логичная часть его рассудка слабо попыталась возразить, « _Может, это вообще аллергия. Сезонная. У кого-то глаза слезятся, а у кого-то..._ »

Где-то на этом этапе Какаши пришлось признать, что логически обосновать присутствие светлого образа Основателя Конохи на самой неожиданной части тела его кохая у него получается из рук вон плохо. Поэтому решив, что хуже уже точно не будет, Какаши смело ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум:

— А мы его разговорами или, там, светом ярким не разбудим?

Ямато уставился на него недоверчивым взглядом, а потом, поняв, что Какаши не шутит, медленно произнёс:

— Какаши Хатаке. Из всех дурацких вопросов про мой зад ты задал самый неочевидный, и, наверное, поэтому ты так дорог моему сердцу.

— Всегда рад помочь, – невесело отсалютовал Какаши, всё ещё играя в гляделки с недовольным Хаширамой. – А если серьёзно - какого лысого йокая?

Ямато, который наконец перестал багроветь, словно маковый цвет, натянул трусы повыше (Какаши сострадательно сморщился, когда ползущая вверх резинка звонко щёлкнула Хашираму по носу) и исторг тяжёлый вздох.

— Не лысого, а длинноволосого. Как, в принципе, со всеми напастями Конохи тут, конечно же, тоже не обошлось без Орочимару.

Какаши закатил глаза.

— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но этого я не понимаю. Чего он пытался добиться - затерроризировать тобой купальщиков на горячих источниках, чтобы греть свою змеиную задницу на камушках в гордом одиночестве?

Ямато невольно прыснул от представившейся ему картины, но, опомнившись, поспешно вернул скорбное выражение лица:

— Это происходит само собой, когда клетки Первого вживляют в генетически чуждое им тело. По крайней мере, Данзо мне так объяснил.

Какаши страдальчески поморщился.

— Только не говори мне, что Данзо ты это тоже вживую демонстрировал.

— А что мне оставалось делать, умник? – огрызнулся Ямато, задиристо алея щеками. – Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы у тебя в шесть лет вместо долгожданной щетины какой-нибудь на жопе начал пробиваться незнакомый тебе мужик!

— Ты взял с меня почти невыполнимое обещание, а теперь сам подбиваешь его нарушить, Тензо-сан, – пряча лицо в ладонях, укоризненно простонал Какаши.

— И ничего я не подбиваю, – уже миролюбивее отозвался Ямато, собираясь усесться на пол напротив Какаши. Заметив почти священный ужас в его глазах, он закатил глаза и вздохнул: - Раз уж вы наконец…познакомились, придётся мне, видимо, провести ликбез, чтобы ты потом на меня глаза не пучил каждый раз, когда я захожу в уборную…

Плечи Какаши угрожающе затряслись.

\- Я совсем забыл про…

— Обещание, Какаши-сэмпай! – строго напомнил Ямато, подтягивая циновку поближе и усаживаясь на неё с удивительным для ситуации достоинством. 

— Это чуть ли не самая долгая и утомительная пытка из всех, что мне приходилось выдерживать, садист ты мелкий, – глухо простонал Какаши, вытирая слезящийся глаз краем банданы. – Ну давай уже, добивай.

— Я верю в вашу стальную выдержку, сэмпай, – с дьявольской усмешкой на губах промурлыкал Ямато, и Какаши покосился на него с плохо сдерживаемым раздражением. – Ну что, начнём с простого – лицо Первого неизменно появляется на теле, в которое были вживлены его клетки. Другое дело, что место, так сказать, проявления варьируется по неизвестным науке принципам, и предугадать его невозможно. Мы также не знаем, почему оно вообще появляется, и почему именно лицо. Или, может, Орочимару не такой уж блестящий эксперт в генной модификации, как ему хотелось бы думать.

— То есть, оно могло бы вскочить у тебя, например, на печени? – сморщил нос Какаши.

— Теоретически, – кивнул Ямато. – И тогда твоя сладкая жизнь в этой квартире мгновенно накрылась бы медным тазом по умолчанию, так что будь благодарен, что это всего лишь моя задница. Идём дальше. По факту это лицо – просто кожаный нарост, и само взаимодействовать с внешним миром не может. Отвечая на твой вопрос – нет, оно не разговаривает, не реагирует на звуки, свет или запахи…

— Учитывая место, в котором оно у тебя расположено, это ему ещё повезло, – хрюкнул Какаши, чем заслужил ещё одно полотенце в голову.

— Ума не приложу, как ты вообще дослужился до джонина с ментальной зрелостью двенадцатилетнего, – хмыкнул Ямато и безжалостно продолжил. – Поехали дальше. Так как боли оно самостоятельно тоже не чувствует, я могу без проблем сидеть и лежать. Да и вообще на ощупь оно как… резиновый шарик? То есть, при желании, нос можно смять внутрь…

— Прекрати немедленно! – взвыл Какаши, стискивая грудную клетку обеими руками и издавая нездоровые хрипящие звуки. – Если ты смерти моей желаешь, так и скажи, мучитель!

— Страдания укрепляют характер, мой дорогой сэмпай, – издевательски проворковал Ямато. – С моей стороны всё, дискуссия открыта для вопросов из аудитории.

— Если так пойдёт и дальше, то у аудитории скоро все рёбра к хренам потрескаются, – просипел Какаши, кое-как принимая вертикальное положение и пытаясь отдышаться. – К твоему сведению, я до сих пор не знаю, как я отношусь к тому, что вместо спокойной моногамной гавани меня занесло в буйный водоворот тройничка с Первым Хокаге.

— Никакой это не тройничок, – нахмурился Ямато. – Я же уже сказал, что лицо – это не какая-то отдельная сущность в моём теле, а часть меня. Так что встречаешься ты всё ещё со мной, а не с… лицом.

На лице Какаши внезапно отразились озарение пополам с пакостливым торжеством, и он с усмешкой предложил:

— А давай ему имя придумаем.

— Ни в коем случае, – категорически отрезал Ямато. – Ты же не даёшь имен частям своего тела…

Заметив, что усмешка на лице Какаши стала только шире, Ямато со стоном закрыл глаза:

— О боги. Не хочу даже знать. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты ужасен, Какаши-сэмпай?

— При всём моём уважении, котёнок, не я начал этот разговор, – плотоядно скалясь, парировал Какаши, чувствуя, что чаша весов начала крениться в его пользу, и решительно не собираясь упускать неожиданное преимущество. – Ну что, какие будут предложения? У меня вот уже есть парочка на уме…

— Даже слышать не желаю, – замотал головой Ямато.

— Ну не можем же мы постоянно обращаться к твоему соседу по заднице просто « _лицо_ »? – с преувеличенным патриотическим запалом увещевал Какаши. – Мне кажется, это как-то неуважительно по отношению к великому человеку, которому оно когда-то принадлежало.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я украл лицо Хаширамы-сама и прилепил себе на задницу для смеха, - обиженно пробормотал Ямато, однако уголки его рта задрожали в едва сдерживаемой ухмылке. – Ну не знаю… может, просто « _Первый_ »?

— Ну уж нет, первым у тебя буду я, – безапелляционно заявил Какаши, чем вызвал новый прилив краски на щеках Ямато. 

— Если ты сейчас собираешься закидать меня ужасными сочетаниями слов «зад» и «Хаширама», я соберу вещи и уйду, – с вызовом предупредил Ямато.

— Из своей собственной квартиры-то? – хмыкнул Какаши и триумфально скрестил руки на груди.

— …да, про это я как-то не подумал, – после продолжительной паузы признал Ямато, и, принимая свою судьбу, испустил долгий вздох. – Ну ладно, твоя очередь.

— _Задорама_? – просияв, принялся загибать пальцы Какаши.

— Абсолютно исключено. Почему бы нам просто никогда больше не затрагивать эту тему, тогда и имя не понадобится?

Какаши с жалостью воззрился на Ямато: 

— Котёнок, ты вообще в курсе, как два взрослых дяденьки, которые очень нравятся друг другу, обычно демонстрируют свои чувства? И, как ты выразился, «затрагивать эту тему» я собираюсь достаточно часто.

— Отстань, – смущённо потупился Ямато.

— То-то же, – наставительно кивнул Какаши. – Как насчёт _Хаширамы Сижу_?

— Скукотища какая-то, – скептически покачал головой Ямато. – Теряешь хватку, сэмпай.

Какаши оскорблённо нахмурился и принялся напряжённо размышлять. Через секунду его лицо приобрело лукавое выражение кота, крадущегося в сторону оставленной без присмотра рыбы.

— Если ты смиришь в себе этот позыв, я приглашу тебя на рамен, – предпринял Ямато последнюю тщетную попытку избежать явно отвратительной по своей сальности игры слов, которая зародилась в голове Какаши. Тот тут же просительно сложил руки – Ямато мгновенно узнал знакомый жест щенячих глаз но дзюцу.

— Ладно, – скрепя сердце, проскрежетал Ямато сквозь изгородь стиснутых зубов, – Только эта попытка – последняя, понял?

— Ты не пожалеешь, что дал мне ещё один шанс, о владыка, – Какаши склонился в церемонном поклоне. – Готов?

— Не тяни уже! – рявкнул Ямато, который считал, что за сегодня и так вытерпел двойную долю унижений и продлевать свои мучения был не намерен.

Какаши, едва не лопаясь от гордости, торжественно воздел руки к небу и выдал:

— _Двуликий Анус_!

Ямато очень хотел на него разозлиться. Взорваться так, чтобы сэмпай целый месяц бегал на цыпочках и боялся даже вздохнуть в его сторону. Или лучше отпустить какую-нибудь язвительную шуточку, которая бы заткнула Какаши с его омерзительными каламбурами раз и навсегда.

Однако плоть, как известно, слаба, и Ямато смиренно признался самому себе, что не в силах сопротивляться бушующему у него в груди урагану, и сдался на милость стихии.

Он обменялся долгим взглядом с Какаши, и они оба от души расхохотались – со слезами, брызгающими из глаз, стуком кулаком по полу и истерическим подвыванием, сопровождаемым подборкой самых запомнившихся цитат сегодняшнего вечера.

— Нос…можно…смять…внутрь, – задыхаясь, проскулил Какаши. – Твоя жизнь – сраный фильм ужасов, Тензо…

— Ты вот прям должен был сказать «сраный», да?! – заливисто вторил ему Ямато, уткнувшись лицом в циновку.

…Громогласный гогот, прерываемый повизгиваниями и ругательствами, летел из открытых окон. Прохожие оборачивались, крутили пальцем у виска и продолжали свой путь, неодобрительно качая головами.

Проходящий мимо невысокий молодой мужчина с ярким шрамом поперёк переносицы и двумя тяжелыми сумками, полными продуктов, остановился и, задрав голову, принялся напряженно вслушиваться. Словно уловив в неразборчивом потоке звуков что-то знакомое, он кивнул, усмехнулся с легкой грустинкой и зашагал дальше.

Кое-как переведя дух, Какаши промокнул всё ещё мокрые от слёз глаза и внезапно во впечатляющем прыжке лосося впечатал Ямато в циновку. Тот полупридушенно захрипел, но сопротивляться не стал – он не имел ничего против тяжёлого тепла сэмпая, прижимающего его к полу.

Он всегда знал, что одежда, волосы и даже иногда кожа Какаши отдают статическим электричеством, но кусачая искра совсем иного рода пробежала по его шее и спине, когда он почувствовал сильные руки Какаши на своих плечах. Горячие ладони скользнули вверх, ласково и дразняще коснулись шеи. Указательным пальцем Какаши слегка приподнял подбородок Ямато, недвусмысленно намекая, что хочет видеть его глаза. Взглядом Какаши можно было плавить металл, и Ямато показалось, что он падает в жерло вулкана, окружённый раскалённым паром и треском пламени.

— Котёнок, – в голосе Какаши внезапно появилась незнакомая хрипотца, от которой мурашки на затылке Ямато забегали с удвоенной силой. – Пожалуйста, никогда не думай, что я бы стал всерьёз над тобой смеяться из-за того, что с тобой когда-то сделал этот ублюдок. В произошедшем нет твоей вины, и тебе не нужно себя стесняться…ни со мной, ни с кем-либо ещё.

Ямато кивнул с серьёзной миной, честно стараясь сосредоточиться на его словах, а не на том, что обычно бледные губы Какаши приобрели лёгкий розоватый оттенок, и ему невыносимо хотелось попробовать их на вкус. 

— Спасибо, сэмпай, я…

— Ну а теперь, раз уж мы прояснили все формальности, и, если, конечно, ты не против… - перебил его Какаши, мягко проводя подушечкой большого пальца по губам Ямато. Однако тот не был настроен сдаваться так быстро. Молниеносным движением обхватив сэмпая поперек торса, Ямато повалил его на бок и через секунду с победоносным выражением лица оседлал бёдра ошеломлённого Какаши.

— Не всё же тебе доминировать ситуацию, сэмпай, - горячо шепнул он прямо в полуоткрытые губы Какаши, обеими руками прижимая к полу его запястья. Какаши издал низкий полувздох-полустон и чуть шире раздвинул ноги, подаваясь вперёд.

— Никогда не недооценивай оперативников Анбу, а, Тензо? – хрипло хмыкнул он, откидывая голову назад и подставляя Ямато шею, в которую тот тут же впился требовательным, жёстким поцелуем. Удовлетворенно оглядев оставшийся пурпурный след, Ямато, кое-как усмиряя бешеное сердцебиение, оставил на молочной коже сэмпая ещё пару долгих укусов, каждый раз вознаграждаемый приглушённым, длинным стоном и жадными, почти умоляющими толчками бёдер.

— Никогда не недооценивай **_меня_** , - внезапно выпрямляясь, ухмыльнулся Ямато, и принялся сдирать с себя футболку. – За все твои издевательства над моей честью, тебе полагается долгое и вдумчивое наказание…сэмпай.

— Я весь твой, котёнок, - уже безо всякой насмешки в голосе выдохнул Какаши, притягивая Ямато к себе, и, чуть поколебавшись, до боли сжал его ягодицу.

В целях безопасности – за правую.


End file.
